herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lockon Stratos
Neil Dylandy (ニール・ディランディ Nīru Dirandi?) or always known as Lockon Stratos (ロックオン・ストラトス Rokkuon Sutoratosu?) is the one of main character and protagonist on Mobile Suit Gundam 00, as well as he is a Gundam Meister. He is voiced by Shin-Ichiro Mik'''i and '''Alex Zahara on english version Personality Lockon is the oldest among all Third-Fifth generation Gundam Meister overall friendly ,kind, considerate ,also he is the most easy-going Gundam Meister.Despite his difference with others, he never let it stop him from helping out in times of needs. He also quickly understand about his comrade feeling, and he is includes enough fair with the others, For example, when Feldt Grace who tell her story behind her parent death on battlefield as Gundam Meister , Lockon also reveal his dark past to her, for him, its unfair if its only Feldt who told about her past near him. Because of his kindness, he always act as Brother-figure toward the other crews and the other Meitsers. On his family, Lyle state that Lockon is his family favorite and always being compared each others, which make Lyle runaway from their house and living on dormitory in order to avoid the rivaly between him and his twin. However, Lockon still send him a money for Lyle , which Lyle spent his money carefully in respect to his older brother who always looked out for his sake. And Neil also thinking about Lyle future before his death, proofing that the twins still care and respect each other even they become very far and rare/seldom to meet each others. Because of his level-headed and mature side, Allelujah Haptism always see him as the leader of Gundam Meister. Despite that, Lockon also has a dark side. When it comes to dealing with terrorists, he lets his judgement get blinded by anger rooted from his traumatic past. His trauma was caused by the bombing incident by KPSA which killing his parent and his younger sister, Amy Dylandy , which make him become deeply hated terrorist , and vowing to change a world become better and avenge his family death. Even he know Setsuna is former a member of KPSA, he chose to forgive him when he saw how Setsuna was dedicated on his own future ahead. When he learning that Ali al-Saachez is the leader of KPSA , he decide to avenge his parent death toward to him, even he doesn't care about his injuries and his current condition which not very fit for the battlefield ,he almost lose his senses caused blinded by his anger and later led to his tragic demise. Before his death, Lockon realized that he already imprisoned by his tragic past and fail to avenge his family. He later tell to Setsuna that he must change the future and realized he unable he cannot change his own future, which he also solemnly accepted his fate. Skill and Abilities Lockon is one of trained Gundam Meister and Trained professional sniper, which he a superb sharpshooting skill and proficient knowledge with wide array of firearms, he also know about stealth tactics and has an intuitive understanding of trajectory physics. Its mention before become a Meister, he was known to score high grades in sports marksmanship and scored a consistent 90% accuracy in battle stimulation tests. Death Lockon decide to join the battlefied and ignore his injuries which not completely healed in order to avenge his family death. On climaxes between his battle with Ali al-Saachez, Lockon decide to dislodged the cockpit sniping module, and opened the cockpit. As Dynames moved farther into the darkness, he quietly apologized for lying and said farewell to his trusted partner. He then went to the remains of one of GN Arms Type-D's GN Cannon and set it up for firing.However, he only can make attack Throne Zwei attack body, and Ali shoot a beam hrough the cannon where Lockon stood. The resulting explosion hurled Lockon away, and the debris punctured through the lower half of his abdomen. Before his death , Lockon regain his senses, he learned about his injuries and solemnly accepted his fate. Later, he remember about his past before the bombing, which he feel a warmth with his family, and there is no sadness.He also thinking about Lyle, he state that wanted to him to stay alive on the future. After that, Lockon look at Setsuna/Exia , and he tell to him he able to change the world, while he cannot because he know that he already imprisoned by his past. Looking beyond the vast space, he saw Earth and marveled about its life and beauty. It was so far away, he could fit its image inside the palm of his hand. Watching the world for as long as he remember; having seen his comrades fight against it, reaching out his hand and shaping it like a gun. The second he moved his hand up, the damaged cannon exploded, with the explosion engulfing him in the process, killing him instantly. His remains never be found, because his body disintegrated during the GN Arm cannon's explosion. In the PS2 game, "Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Gundam Meisters", it was shown that the explosion mangled Lockon's body, with his helmet visor destroyed, showing his horrified face. Aftermath Lockon death make a huge grief between all meister and the other CB crews .Tieria blame Setsuna because he unable to save him, but later he slap by Sumeragi to stop his angered and tell its not Setsuna fault. Setsuna keeps in mind Lockon's wish and his last moment, and even remembering Lockon's words to change for the sake of the future. Feldt always remember his kindness and start to continue to feel in love with him, and Tieria also remember his advice when he under confusion after he know about Innovators . Lockon make his briefly appearance on season 2 as Tieria vision when he under confusion, he also appear as Setsuna Vision on his dream when Setsuna try to stop his Younger of Himself to kill his parent under brainwashed , and told to hims if the past cannot be change , and his voice was audible on Setsuna mind when he complete become as a true-Innovator on sake to change a better future . He also make a briefly appearance on ELS war along with Christina Sierra and Lichtendahl Tsery on Setsuna dream, his death also appear on Setsuna nightmare when he under influence by ELS. Legacy See also : Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy) Four years his death, his status as Gundam Meister was inherited by his Twin Brother, Lyle Dylandy, which he also use "Lockon Stratos" name as his codename . Even he failed to kill Ali al-Saachez, however, Lyle success kill him after Tieria disables Ali's Arche Gundam and find a chance to runaway from him. On Ali's death, its mean that Lyle success completed his late brother will, and decide to continue his life as Gundam Meister, doesn't care if the world will reject his status . Trivia * He and Lyle can be differentiated by their hairstyle and their eyes. While Lockon/Neil have waving-mess hair and reach his shoulder , Lyle have short curly-mess hair and slightly sloping. Neil also have slightly wide eyes and Lyle have narrow eyes which make him look like serious than Neil . * His codename delivered from" Lock-on" and " Stratos'''phere ", based on his skills can aim from The Earth to the stratosphere * He and his Brother have similarity with Kisuke Urahara from Bleach : ** Both they voiced by '''Shin-Ichiro Miki ** Both they are laid back but fairly bishonen-looking ** Both their color-theme are green * He and Lyle situation almost same with Louise Halevy . Both of them shown they are actually have very happy life and happy family which their happiness ended by the terrorist who kill their beloved family, which the result it grown the seed of hatred within Neil and Louise, and they also vowing will seek a revenge who responsible kill their family.When they faced the person who responsible who kill their family, Neil and Louise show their dark-side of thirst for revenge, and become very wild on the battlefield to reach their goal (However, Neil still sane and can control himself than Louise, and he begin understand that he already imprisoned by his past ) Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Wise Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Gunmen Category:Twins Category:Siblings Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Robot Pilots Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Died with Honor Category:Normal Badass Category:One-Man Army Category:Counter-Terrorism Leaders Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Sole Survivors Category:Marksmen Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Posthumous Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Orphans Category:Good Darkness Category:Scapegoat Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past